This invention relates to the field of biological studies and the like, having particular reference to studies observed or recorded over a period of time under controlled conditions and while under magnification.
There are many instances where samples of biological material require study over a period of time and while the material is under magnification. For example, a semen sample may require study to determine both the sperm count in the liquid medium of the sample and the motility of the sperm being observed. This may be done by providing a sample on a microscope slide and observing it under magnification of, say, 100x through a reference grid incorporated in the microscope objective. The grid may be divided into 100 squares and the sperm count in each of a representative number of squares may be made by a human observer to approximate the total number of sperm within the grid. Typically, the number of sperm observed within one square may be in the order of 100-200. Obviously, not even sperm in each square of the grid may be counted by the observed and a judicious selection is made as to which and how many of the squares are selected for accurate counting. The approximation is, therefore, highly subjective in nature. The other important factor to determine is sperm motility. This is determined by the observer by noting and counting the number of sperm which swim or are otherwise moving in the liquid medium within the selected and observed squares. The total number of sperm having such motility is again approximated to determine the percentage of the total which may be regarded as having motility.